


Under Our Wings

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [6]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyship Week, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're glad to be home," Aidan says. He holds out a hand. Nora takes it and lets him pull her close, Josh on the other side. Aidan's wings wrap around them, warm and solid, holding them together.<br/>Silently, Sally stands outside the circle, one delicate wing incorporeally brushing Aidan's. Nora spots her and beckons the ghost closer. "You're part of this, too, Sally, even if we can't touch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Our Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day Six: Wing AU, with [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148362426337/a-wing-au-in-which-each-member-has-a-different) and some of [this one](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/141027223253/wing-au-where-people-dont-start-growing-their).

The house's door bangs open and Nora comes in, immediately trudging straight to the couch and collapsing facedown with a groan. "Bad day?" Sally asks.

Nora nods against the cushions without looking up.

"Sorry, babe. Anything I can do to help?"

Nora sighs and flips over, gazing up at Sally. The ghost has seated herself cross-legged on the coffee table, her gorgeous red and orange fairy wigs fanned out behind her, beating softly, mirroring her concern.

"Not really," Nora tells her. "Today totally sucked. We lost a patient, another one vomited on me, and I've barely seen Josh and Aidan all day. They were too busy to even have lunch with me. And now they're both working late, so I can't even get a good cuddle to make me feel better." She pauses, wrinkling her nose. "Wow, how lame did that sound?"

"Not so lame," Sally assures her, leaning forward. "You know I would super cuddle you if I could."

That gets a smile out of Nora. "I know you would."

"You could at least let your wings out, get a good stretch," Sally suggests. "Then maybe make yourself something good to eat and watch your favorite movie? That always used to help me."

"Yeah, that does sound nice." Nora peels herself off the couch and goes to her room, removing the harness that keeps her wings out of the way while she's at work and changing into a shirt that fits over them.

When she returns to the living room, Sally looks over them appreciatively. "They're getting bigger every day."

Nora's expression is soft as she brushes her fingers over one of the downy white wings that cover less than half of her back, significantly smaller than any of her lovers'. "Now that I'm with the three of you." A person's wings grow as they feel safe and cared for, and Nora hasn't had much of that in her life up until now.

Sally's expression is equally gentle as she walks over and touches a kiss to Nora's cheek that neither of them can feel. "You're where you belong, Nora."

"Yeah." Nora smiles and heads into the kitchen.

Later, after half two bowls of ice cream and most of The Devil Wears Prada, the guys arrive home. Nora shuts off the movie to receive two greeting kisses. Sally likewise gets up to say hello.

"We missed you today," Josh says earnestly.

"I missed you, too," Nora agrees.

"And I missed all of you," Sally quips. "This house is too quiet and lonely during the day."

"You poor thing," Aidan coos. "But we're here now." He shamelessly pulls his shirt off and undoes his wing bindings, allowing his black bat wings to snap open, spreading a good distance across the room, the biggest of the four of them. Nora remembers being a bit disconcerted by them at first, until Aidan had explained how they used to look much more like hers until he became a vampire.

Josh snorts and follows suit a bit more self-consciously, a constant quest to be as "cool" as his boyfriend. The other three appreciatively eye his sleek green hummingbird wings, flitting nervously as they almost always do. "Looking good," Aidan quips, and they all laugh when he blushes furiously.

"Hey, yours are still getting bigger," Josh says to Nora, clearly as much an actual observation as an attempt to get the attention off of himself.

"That's what I said," Sally puts in.

"Let me get my chart," Josh says, and makes to move for the stairs.

"Not right now," Nora cuts him off. "Just...be with me. I've had a crappy day, and I'm really glad you guys are home."

"We're glad to be home," Aidan says. He holds out a hand. Nora takes it and lets him pull her close, Josh on the other side. Aidan's wings wrap around them, warm and solid, holding them together.

Silently, Sally stands outside the circle, one delicate wing incorporeally brushing Aidan's. Nora spots her and beckons the ghost closer. "You're part of this, too, Sally, even if we can't touch you."

Sally smiles a little, knowing they're giving her all they can and would gladly give much to be able to do more. "I really love you guys."

The three of them return the sentiment heartily.


End file.
